


New World: New Obstacles

by Elillierose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Banter, Blood, Coughing, Drabble, Drabbles, First Kiss, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Injury, LawSan, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Poison, Romance, Seizures, Series, Sickfic, Whump, concussion, h/c
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elillierose/pseuds/Elillierose
Summary: Series of drabbles and one-shots involving Sanji and Law primarily. Other characters will be included, these two will just be the main focus. Most if not all fics will incorporate some sort of whump. I'll be writing these as buffers between other work to help keep myself motivated. Warning: Some will include shipping between the two, either blatant or subtle. This series will never be complete since it's just going to be a dump site for these ficklets~ Each chapter will be an independent story. I will *try* to keep each fic under 5k.As such, tags and characters will be updated~
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. Scent of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I thought I would start up a mini series to post my drabbles for Sanji and Law fics! Most if not all will contain some sort of whump because that's just how it's gotta be. Ya'll know the drill by now. Lmao
> 
> Summary: Sanji decides to accompany Law in search of some necessary herbs. What was thought to be a normal gathering outing takes a turn for the worse when the plant fights back. In which Sanji is poisoned.
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://elillierose.tumblr.com/) for questions and concerns~ 
> 
> Beta read by: [DragonRiderSayomi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSayomi/pseuds/DragonRiderSayomi)
> 
> The two of us are also running a [LawSan](https://lawsan-week.tumblr.com/) event! Feel free to check it out!

“What exactly are we supposed to be looking for here?” Sanji asked, ducking under another vine as thick as his thigh.

Law gave a quick glance back, but didn’t slow his pace. “Herbs,” he replied flatly.

The blond growled under his breath as he gave some more vines a swift kick, severing them as they plunged to the ground with a puff of dirt. “Well that sure tells me a hell of a lot!” He took a deep drag of his cigarette as he straightened his tie. “You did such a fantastic job creating an image for me there, but ya think you can spare a few more details?”

The surgeon remained quiet, hacking and slashing through his own obstacles. Sanji had to step over where they fell. 

“Hey, careful with that thing!”

Finally, Law paused mid step to look back to the cook. “I didn't ask you to tag along,” he reminded with a bite. He turned his sword in his hand before continuing his trek, fully ready to leave Sanji behind if he chose not to follow.

The blond ground his teeth and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He stayed back by a few feet, giving the swordsman space to cool his head. Sanji rolled his eyes. Seriously, what was it with shitty swordsmen and being so testy? The blond stepped over another lump of vines. Eyes focused on the canopy above.

-

Sanji kept his attention up as he walked, narrowing his gaze as the leaves shuffled. He held a hand, but felt no breeze. “Do yo- Hey!” he blurted, nearly tripping over another jumbled mess of vines. “I told you to watch where you drop those things!” he said, fist balled between them.

“You’re too loud.”

Sanji growled to himself, teeth clenched so tight he almost bit his cigarette in half. A retort tickled in his throat, and he opened his mouth to speak and shut it right back. There it was again, that rustling in the leaves. He raised his head, and this time Law echoed the action. Fingers tightening around his blade. The weapon rattled as he turned it in his palm.

“What is that?” Sanji asked no one in particular.

Trafalgar hummed, narrowing his eyes at the overhanging branches. Now that he was cued in, there was an awful lot of noise for there to be such a lack of wind. “Keep your eyes peeled.” he said softly before continuing, albeit at a much slower pace.

“Right,” Sanji breathed.

They continued, both of them silent aside from the occasional dismemberment of foliage and crunch of dried leaves under their shoes. It was getting darker, and it was hard to discern from what exactly. Had that much time already past, or was the forest just getting thicker? Could have been both for all they knew.

“Are you sure this stupid plant is here?” Sanji asked, pinky scratching inside his ear.

“Positive.”

Sanji hummed, dropping his gaze for a moment, watching the ground as it transitioned from a blanket of decaying leaves to ashen flakes. Large flakes at that. “The hell?” he muttered, crouching to peel the crispy material off the ground. “Skin?” he questioned, noticing the indents of scales. “Big whatever it was.” He tossed the shed skin, watching it flutter to the ground to join more. His eyes followed, finding the main piece it must have broken off of.

The blond couldn’t help a cringe at the size of it. 

“Are you really sure we’re going the right direction?”

“I’m sure of it now.” Law began to run, right in the direction that creature must have gone.

Sanji’s eyes widened. “W-Wait! Where the hell are you going!?” The blond took off after him, glancing to every new piece of shed skin they ran by. Either there were a lot of them, or this thing was truly massive. “Just what exactly are we looking for!?” he demanded, finally catching up to grab the taller man by the shoulder.

Law finally stopped and shrugged the hand away. “I told you, we’re going the right way.”

“That’s not what I asked. You said we were looking for herbs, not playing hide and seek with a giant ass snake!” He gestured to another flake of skin for emphasis - this one longer than both their bodies combined.

“We’re doing both.” 

“Tch!” Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose. “You really are just like him, aren’t you? Put a sword in someone’s hand and the-”

“Black-Leg-ya…”

“What!?” Sanji’s attention landed on the captain’s hand, tightening around his hilt. Then his attention traveled up to the other man’s gaze… looking past him. Sanji risked a peek over his shoulder. “What is that?” he whispered, staring, inches away from a large bloom. He didn’t need to get closer to smell the sweet aroma wafting off of it. The scent alone had his nerves calming. “Wha-”

“Get away from it!”

The warning left his mouth a second before a mist plumed from the center of the flower. Before Sanji had a chance to react, he was able to get a slight scent of bittersweet mint almost. He didn’t get the chance to quite place the smell.

“Room, Shambles!”

Sanji gasped as he hit the ground. Disoriented, he swiveled his head, locating the flower now ten feet away. 

Flower?

Sanji’s mouth fell open. No, that definitely wasn’t a flower...it was a head! “The hell is that thing!?” He jumped to his feet as the bloom closed, showing the beady eyes on either side. 

“That’s what we’re looking for,” Law announced, swinging his sword in preparation. He pointed with the tip of his sword to the ruffles along its back. “See those? Those are what we’re after.”

“You think you could have warned me, ya asshole!?” Sanji yelled, grabbing the collar of Law’s jacket.

“Minor details.” 

Sanji’s brow twitched. “‘Minor…?’”

“Watch out, it’s coming back… Shambles!”

Law vanished from the cook’s hold, and instead Sanji gripped a branch. Grinding his teeth, Sanji thrust the stick aside and jumped, just in time to avoid being whipped by that thing’s tail. It crashed against the ground, leaving a gash in the earth. 

Sanji landed a few feet away, cursing under his breath at the twinge in his chest. 

The cook prepared to switch to offense now that he knew what they were dealing with. It may have been fast, but its movements were predictable. He tapped the toe of his shoe, ready to propel himself forward. As soon as he pushed off the ground, the serpent erupted in electricity.

“Counter shock!”

The blond skid to a stop just a foot away with a heavy breath. “Show off,” he spat, plucking a cigarette from his pocket. He flicked his lighter as Law began harvesting the plants from the beast’s back, stuffing them into his satchel. “You got enough, or you wanna keep that a secret as well?” 

Law stayed quiet, picking the last of the plants. 

Sanji scoffed as he lit his cigarette. One inhale and his chest gave another pinch. So sudden, he couldn’t prevent the small gasp it produced. Of course Law heard it, and of course he had to give that suspicious sideways glare.

“What?”

And there it was again, that nonchalant hum that made Sanji want to strangle the man. Was it really so hard to use words? He took another drag, a much slower one. The tingle was still present, but it was tolerable. When Law turned away, Sanji scratched at the base of his neck. 

“Let’s head back.”

Sanji watched the man’s back while he walked. Really? That’s all he had to say? Taking the last hit off his cigarette, he tossed it to the ground and stamped it out. He took a deep breath, then another, and a third. Why was the air so damn thick? Sanji tugged at his collar and loosened his tie. And was it him, or was it getting hotter.

He ignored the slight discomfort. Or tried to, but it really was getting hard to breath, to the point he was near panting.

So focused on getting a breath in, he hadn’t noticed the other stop. Sanji took a couple more steps, almost running head first into the captain. The only thing stopping him was Law’s hands on his shoulders. The blond lifted his head to stare into downcast eyes. Trafalgar’s brows were furrowed, eyes stern.

“Did you breathe it in?”

Sanji must have appeared just as confused as he was, for Law elaborated. “The toxic gas, did you breathe it in?”

He didn’t think he did. So he shook his head, vision tilting with the action. Sanji was falling, he was sure of it. Wait, no, Law’s hands were still on his shoulders. So he was being lowered. He blinked a few times, blinking until his sight cleared enough to make out the other hunched over him. Then he was aware of the cool pressure on his forehead. 

“Fever’s already setting in.”

“Wha are you…” he trailed off as his chest constricted. 

Law practically ripped the man's tie off and threw it aside. “Did you smell anything weird?” he asked, pressing his fingers against the blond’s neck.

Sanji thought, but that was difficult when his lungs were doing everything they could to repel oxygen from entering. He gasped in a breath and muttered a soft, “Mint.” That was the only word he could get out before his body shuddered violently.

“Shit!” Law spat, turning the cook’s body to its side. The doctor held onto the man’s back as he spasmed. He counted to himself, holding his breath until he reached ‘five’. That’s when the cook began to calm. Sanji whimpered with each breath. He turned Sanji back over and pried one eye open. Clarity was missing, but he was very much still awake.

That one eye rolled to stare at the surgeon. 

“Law…” Sanji groaned, squeezing his eye back shut.

Trafalgar’s lips tightened. He had to be quick. The poison from that thing was potent; the moment you caught a whiff, it was too late. They called it the ‘Scent of Death’ for a reason. Alright. “You’re not going to enjoy this,” he warned. He stood, holding one hand above the chef.

“Room!” 

A scream - one Sanji was convinced wasn’t him - echoed off the trees. Burning, that was all he knew, flaming worms, it felt like, tunneling through his veins, gathering in his chest. They burrowed through the cavity, eating their way through flesh. Every rib throbbed with their evacuation. He bit his lip until a stream of warmth ran down his chin. 

Throat raw, his screams diluted into whimpers and whines; even his sight was trying to abandon him. His head thrust back as a particularly painful stab slashed through his chest. A rigid cry shredded up his throat. Drawing a breath was damn near impossible; though this time, the agony was preventing it from passing through.

After that one, the rest were more minor heated licks, pulsing like a heart through his abused form. Every beat of his heart pushed them through his limbs until they, too, congregated in his chest. He could feel it then, the sensation of pulling, like pulling a needle through resistant fabric The tendrils pulled through his chest, clinging as they tried to claw their way back in.

Slowly, the throbbing fire eased, leaving the blond breathless. He wasn’t sure if he could even move. The flames drained his body of energy.

Law dropped to his knees next to the cook, and again pushed his fingers to his neck. He muttered to himself. Or maybe he was talking normally. Sanji wasn’t sure, all sounds were a little jumbled and muffled through the ringing.

He did, however, know he was being lifted and cradled in the other man’s arms. 

“What’re y’doin’?” he slurred, wheezing in a breath.

“We’re heading back,” Law answered simply. “I did what I could here. I extracted most of the poison, but without proper equipment, there’s not much I can do.” 

Sanji closed his eyes. This is just what he needed, everyone, Zoro included, to see him being carried back to the ship. His jaw clenched, already knowing he was going to have something smart to say. However, he was torn from his internal argument by a strong shudder. Through the heat still currenting through his insides, the external cool was almost freezing.

“Cold?”

Sanji glared up without moving his head. “No.”

He cursed the next shudder than betrayed him. Law said nothing else as he stopped and placed his charge back on the ground.

“H’y,” Sanji warned with a cracked voice as the other man began removing his jacket. The fabric was draped over Sanji, nearly drowning him. Wrapped rather tightly, Trafalgar scooped him back up with ease. 

“Better?”

He could feel the beginning of a headache. It was likely from the poison still ravishing his body, but he tried to convince himself it was from frustration. “No!”

Law actually smiled at that. It was an amused one, but it was a smile nonetheless. “Well, the shivering stopped.” 

“I-” Every muscle tensed as his chest squeezed around his lungs. He turned his head away from Law to prevent coughing all over the man. More warmth trickled from the corner of his mouth. Even though it was hopeless, he prayed Law didn’t see it. But if the tightened hold on him meant anything, the surgeon already knew. Trafalgar pulled the cook in close and quickened his pace.

Sanji cleared his throat. “I ain’dyin,” he slurred, voice losing coherency. He breathed in and the air instantly spluttered back out. Red speckled the front of Law’s chest. That wasn’t from him, was it? The cook wished he could have denied it, but the metallic flavor was too strong on his tongue. The thick substance even coated his throat. 

“We’re almost there,” Law assured, vaguely aware of the figure in his arms beginning to relax. He felt the warmth on his flesh, but he refused to look down at it - tried to block out the chef’s desperate gasps and wheezes for breath. 

There, the Sunny was in view. He just hoped it was in time..

“Room… Shambles.”

Law landed on the deck, feet planting on the wood the moment he touched. Chopper stopped mid sentence to turn to the two of them, clearly unaware of the presence. 

“Right, Zoro?” The reindeer’s eyes widened as he stared at the two of them. “What happened!?” he demanded, hooves flailing. “And where’s Zoro!?”

“What the hell!?” said swordsman demanded, climbing the side of the ship.

“He’s been poisoned… Scent of Death,” Law cut right to the chase, strolling by, right for the infirmary. He had no time for their questioning or concerns. “I ask that no one disturbs me.” Time was of the utmost importance. With the ease of a practiced man, he laid Sanji on top of the sheets and stripped everything off from the waist up.

Here, he could work in peace and be more thorough.

“Room.”

* * *

A heavy weight pressed against his chest. At least it was heavy and not crushing for a nice change. Sanji raised a hand to explore the strange presence. His touch ceased at the fluff it grazed over.

“Hmm?” came a soft hum as Trafalgar lifted his head; hair sticking out in even more directions. He blinked the remnants of slumber from his gaze. Dark circles decorated under his eyes.

Sanji stiffened at the realization. He just stroked Law’s hair. He snatched his hand back, only to wince as the movement pulled uncomfortably at his chest. It was like he pulled a muscle, only the muscle took up his entire torso. 

“Try not to move too much,” Law instructed groggily. “Your body is still weakened from the toxin; it used a lot of energy to try and fight it.” 

The blond barely heard any of that; his face was tinged red. “Why the hell were you laying on me?” he rasped, pulling the thin sheet up to cover his exposed chest.

Law arched an eyebrow. “Because I was tired. Hauling your ass back and extracting poison is exhausting. So, you’re welcome.”

Sanji bit down hard. “Excuse me!? This wouldn’t have happened if you told me what we were dealing wi-” he winced, wrapping both arms around his torso. “Dammit,” he hissed, sucking in air between his teeth. He slowed his breath until the cramp subsided.

“I told you to take it easy.” Law lowered his brow. “Unless you want to make yourself sicker.”

Sanji’s throat stung, reminding him of the agony of having that stuff removed, and he swallowed with another flinch. “Right,” he seethed, easing back into the sheets. Law was right, his body was spent. Just that short exchange had him worn out again. Already, it was a struggle to keep his eyes open.

“Get some sleep,” Law encouraged, leaning back in his chair. “I’m not going anywhere in case you need anything or have a third flare up. We need to be sure you’re 100% cleared or it can easily take back over. 

“So,” Sanji said before sleep could claim him, “That herb, what’s’t for?”

Law’s expression hardened, and he scratched the back of his neck, averting his gaze. “It, uh, has a strong scent. It…” His voice lowered so much, Sanji missed it.

“What was that?” Sanji turned an ear towards the man.

Law cleared his throat, closed his eyes and crossed his arms. “The scent...it serves as a soft sedative to, uh, help bears sleep. Bepo loves it.”

Sanji’s eye twitched. “You mean to tell me… I almost died for some stupid bear perfume!?” He jerked upright, hands gripping the covers. 

“Sedative, not perfume!” Law planted his hands on his knees. “He has trouble sleeping and it’s about the only thing that helps.” 

“That’s not the point he-” he gasped with a couple coughs. A glass of water was lifted to his lips, and he thankfully took a long sip. The relief was instant, but it did nothing to snuff his irritation. 

“It works on people, too, if you want some.”

“Like hell!”

  
  



	2. No Sleep for the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unable to sleep, Sanji hears a strange noise while stepping out for some fresh air. Planning on investigating the voice, Law tags along. Things quickly go downhill though when they discover what the voices belong to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt Parameters: Battered/Head/When you think the danger is over.
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://elillierose.tumblr.com/) for questions and concerns~ 
> 
> Beta read by: [DragonRiderSayomi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSayomi/pseuds/DragonRiderSayomi)
> 
> The two of us are also running a [LawSan](https://lawsan-week.tumblr.com/) event! Feel free to check it out!

Sanji exhaled a misty breath. Arms crossed over the railing, he took another lengthy drag of his cigarette. It was quiet - a rare occurrence on the Sunny. If only it wasn't due to the fact that he was unable to sleep.

He huffed out again, slower this time, watching as the thin trail of smoke slithered in front of the moon. It was so bright, it almost fully illuminated the island they were docked on. An island that was eerily silent as well.

Breathing in the last of his cigarette, the chef flicked the remaining stub into the ocean.

It was time for another attempt at rest, hopefully that smoke was enough to settle his nerves. Why they were so agitated, he wished he knew. Maybe it was shock or something from the body switch. Sanji turned his back, with full intentions of heading back inside.

He took two steps, both loud in the silence of the night, before he froze, one leg extended.

It was quiet, but he definitely heard a faint cry. A female's wail. 

"Hmm?" the blond hummed, spinning on his heel. As if responding, it sounded again - louder and clearer. He definitely wasn't hearing things then. His exhale lodged in his throat. He scanned the landscape. There was no visual indication that anyone was living there. But he knew what he heard, and he was sure it wasn't his sleep deprived brain.

Taking one last glance back, he found the deck empty, aside from Law, propped against the mast, chest rising and falling in a steady pattern.

He hummed under his breath and placed a foot on the rail, preparing to push himself off.

"Where are you going, Black-Leg-ya?"

Sanji stiffened and cut his attention over his shoulder. Law sat upright, staring under the rim of his hat. "What?"

The captain stood and strolled closer, indigo feathers ruffling with his stride. "It's late," he said flatly

The blond pressed his lips together. "I heard someone," he admitted, directing his attention back to the island. "Someone's out there." With that short explanation, he leapt over the rail, giving Law no more opportunity for discussion.

As the cook hit the ground, a second 'thump' landed right next to him.

"What are you doing?" The blond asked with a hiss.

Trafalgar glared sideways at him. "What does it look like? I'm going with you." The man straightened up and folded his arms. 

Sanji furrowed his brow. "Whatever, just don't get in the way."

It was so quiet, not even the earlier cries were heard anymore. The cook tried to keep his steps soft, not wanting to drown out any telling sounds. He even stopped occasionally just to listen. Surely he was going the right way; he  _ knew _ this was the direction it came from.

Just as he took another step, there it was, a third faint calling.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, extending a hand to signal for Law to stop.

"Yeah," the surgeon said lowly. There was a rattle as he placed his hand on his hilt. 

Sanji shifted his hand, hovering it over the doctor's. "What are you doing?" he asked, glancing down to the sword. 

Law scowled and kept his hand on his weapon. It was his turn to take the lead, and he did so despite the blond's seething protest. The surgeon continued forward by a few feet, pushing a few branches and shrubbery out of the way.

“What do you thin-”

“Shhhhh.”

Sanji’s teeth clenched at the sound, but a firm hand against his chest kept him from saying anything. It sounded again, an echo that tickled their senses, calling to them. It was close. Law was moving again before the blond knew it, and he was forced to jog to catch up. “Hey!” he called after the surgeon. He came to another abrupt halt after a few short seconds.

Law stood before him, staring into the cave entrance, wails flowing from its inside. “It’s coming from here,” he whispered, glancing over his shoulder at the blond. “Maybe we shou- What are you doing!?” His hair swished as the blond rushed by.

“There’s a woman in distress!” he yelled back. “This can’t wait!”

Trafalgar’s jaw slackened and he pinched the bridge of his nose. What was the point? What was the goddamn point of even trying? He trailed after the cook, disdain heavy in his chest as the cries continued to sound out - louder and louder as they ventured in. It was odd, the tone, it clawed at the man’s heart, desperate and aggressive. Chills began to spread over his flesh. 

He knew this sound...or knew of it.

His heart thumped against his ribs, causing nausea to well up. “Black-Leg-ya!” he called out, the panic in his tone bounced back. He could still hear the man’s steps up ahead, right around the next twist. Law almost slipped with the speed he took the turn, having to catch the wall in the process. 

Easily, he caught up with the blond, grasping his shoulder. Sanji jerked back from the strength of the grab.

“Hey!” he blurted, yanking free. “What the hell is that about?!”

Teeth bared, Law stepped around to face Sanji, this time grabbing both his shoulders. “Just listen for five seconds!” The other man’s face hardened, but he didn’t wriggle out of his hold this time. “We  _ need _ to head back.” Sanji looked as though he were about to protest, so Law gave him a solid shake to make sure all attention remained on him. “That’s not a woman! Hell, it’s not even a person!”

The cook still appeared skeptical, an arch in his brow, but something about the unease in the other man’s gaze had him nodding along. It was either that or the fact that the cries were starting to sound a lot like shrieks. Frenzied howls. The back of his neck prickled.

Law released his hold and gave the blond a strong shove. “Move!”

Sanji obeyed, but not because the surgeon urged him to, but because the howls were moving, running through the deeper caverns. He could hear them, claws raking against stone.

“ _ Shit,” _ he bit, spinning on the ball of his foot. They didn’t get to run far, not before a deep tremor shook the stone around them. “The hell?” Sanji took an instinctual step back as a few crumbs of rock rained from the ceiling. They clattered across the floor, where they continued to skitter with the shakes. 

The captain ground his teeth. “Don’t tell me…” he whispered as another large chunk crashed down. “They’re trying to trap us,” he announced. “Run!” He grabbed Sanji’s wrist and started sprinting, jumping over reaching cracks and tumbling stones. 

“They’re getting closer,” Sanji warned, now able to hear the deep snarls.

Law pulled harder on the other man’s sleeve. His hold slipped through as another, strong quake threw them apart. One of the walls exploded, like a drill breaking through. Shards and fragments pelted the two of them, easily slicing through skin with the speed they traveled. Law raised his arms to cover his face, wincing as a particularly sharp one glanced over his cheek.

It took a little while for the dust to settle, and the surgeon squinted to make out shapes. A few coughs forced their way out. 

“Dammit,” he muttered, coughing again into his elbow.

He looked around. “Black-Leg-ya?” He cleared his throat again. “You alright?” For a moment, no sound answered him. “He-”

“Quiet down, will ya?” came a quiet, scratchy voice at last. The cook let out a few coughs of his own, and Law found the man’s silhouette stagger to its feet. “The fuck was that?” he asked through his wheezes.

Law cut his eyes back to the dismantled wall.

“Sirens,” he said simply.

Sanji hummed. “You sure? I thought they were supposed to be gorgeous women?”

Law scoffed. “Rumors. They only mimic women, but they are far from it.” He examined the wall, finding the creatures nowhere. Were they toying with them, then? Ignoring the new worry, he turned back to the exit, freezing mid step.  _ Oh, _ that was their game. Law was met face to face with a solid wall. 

They were trying to trap them.

“Think we can bust through this?”

The moment he asked, he gazed back at the popping of knuckles.

“Easy,” Sanji breathed out. The cook strolled by, and Law watched as he passed. As the cook passed through a clearer section, the doctor noticed the rather heavy flow of red down the blond’s face. That was a lot of blood… even for a head wound.

“Blac-”

“Stand back.”

Sanji didn’t give the Heart captain a chance to speak; he raised his leg, and Law was painfully aware of the slight tremor through the man’s body. With a grunt, Sanji shot his foot forward, piercing the obstacle in a similar manner to the siren. More dust puffed out and more rock crumbled before them. 

Law wasn’t paying attention to their renewed path, but rather the panting from the cook. He was awfully breathless from a single kick. Sanji fished a cigarette from his pocket and stuck it between his lips. The flash illuminated the blood on his face, more than Law had initially thought. It trickled down his neck and soaked into his collar. 

They needed to get out of there so he could inspect the injury. But this was not the place. 

“Let’s go,” he said, making sure to stay behind the cook to keep a proper eye on him. Sanji took the lead, doing a well enough job at hiding his wavering steps. But Law didn’t miss the occasional reaching for a wall to steady himself. Every step brought the surgeon closer to the man. And it was a good thing he did because one misstep later and Sanji stumbled. Law had just enough time to catch his upper arm.

The blond’s face snapped to meet Law’s. “Ground’s a little uneven,” he muttered, straightening up and snatching his arm away.

“Right…”

Even if that was a worthy excuse, even if he did somehow manage to fool the man, it was in vain when he immediately faltered again. This time he depended on the wall to catch him. A shuddering breath left him as he leaned heavier against the stone.

The captain bit his lip and stepped to the blond’s side. He knew Sanji wasn’t going to like this, but they had to  _ go _ . He scooped the man up, ignoring the string of slurred swears. “We’re not going to get far with the speed you’re going,” he explained softly.

A low growl bubbled in the cook’s throat, but it didn’t develop into anything more than that. One glance at his hazy gaze was enough to understand why. Law looked to the still oozing wound. Even in the dark, he could tell the gash was dangerously deep. He wouldn’t be surprised if the bone had a small fracture.

Law swore as the snarls and wails returned - like ravenous animals, following the scent of blood. And of course, Sanji had to choose that moment to start losing his battle with consciousness. His body began to slack just as claws striked at Law’s legs. One managed to nick his calf.

“Room. Shambles.”

He rolled forward as the two of them were teleported a good few yards forward. He held Sanji close to his chest as he grunted against the impact. 

“Sorry,” Law quickly muttered, looking down. Sanji was still awake, that was good at least. What wasn’t good was that blood was still gushing from the injury. But that wasn’t the most worrying part. That would have been the steady paling of his features. He didn’t know which part was causing that, but none of them were good; he knew that much. 

They were close, though. He could see the moon and stars through the trees. He ran as fast as he could, using his ability to frequently propel them forward until he was a few feet from the exit. Just a few mor-

His chest constricted until his ribs throbbed.

“Shit!” ‘ _ Why now!?’ _

Sanji’s body stiffened in his arms. Already, the small tremors started. And it had to be while those damn  _ mongrels _ were catching up. He looked back at the approaching shadows. There had to be at least five of them. And they were moving fast. There wasn’t much choice.

“This will take just a moment,” Law assured and used shambles once more to get Sanji a safe distance away. He unsheathed his sword. Without the risk of collapsing the whole cave, he could make quick work of them. Summoning a quick room, he stood in wait, waiting for them to make the first move. Of course, creatures that acted purely on their gluttony took the first chance they had to pounce. All at once, like a hive mind.

Law crouched, waited, leapt and swung in one fluid arc. The slice was wide, slicing through a few trees. Blackened blood spewed from the severed torsos, splattering on the man’s clothes. The stench, like rotten flesh of their prey, clouded the air. 

Out of their lairs, they were little more than mangy mutts. 

Law sighed before his body tensed.

“Sanji,” he whispered. He sprinted to the blond in two seconds flat. He could feel all color drain from his face to find the cook thrashing on the ground. His head was thrown back. Barely any time to think, Law turned him over and kept a hand on the man’s shoulder. Just how long was this going on for? It had to have been at least ten seconds, right?

Slowly, a lot more slow than Trafalgar had hoped for, the convulsions weakened. They left the chef gasping for breath, limbs shaking from exertion. 

“Hey,” the surgeon gave a gentle tap on the man’s face. He earned a pained groan. That was better than nothing, he supposed. “We need to get you back to the ship,” he said, standing with the other man limp in his arms. “Just stay awake until then. Think you can do that?”

He didn’t get a response, of course he didn’t. It was a miracle the man was still conscious. Even if it was barely. He used one hand to hold Sanji’s head steady as he ran. But every slight bounce had him whimpering. Blood was absorbing into Law’s sleeve. His teeth grit as the ship’s sails were seen through the fog.

Law flashed onto the ship at the expense of one of their boxes of supplies. He wasn’t sure which one, but he honestly didn’t care. He laid the blond on the grass. Their entrance must have been louder than he expected, because there were other voices getting closer. He didn’t look to see who all was there, just starting yelling instructions.

“Get me a light!”

Maybe it was the determination in his voice, or the horrid scene of Sanji bleeding all over their deck, but a lantern was quickly placed next to the man. The second the blond was fully visible, gasps sounded out.

“What happened!?” Chopper nearly cried. Law had to shove the reindeer back when he blocked his view.

“Someone get some gauze, I have to stop the bleeding,” he commanded, ignoring all questions. Again, the requested item was quickly produced. Along with water and a cloth. “You still awake?” He tapped the blond’s cheek. Another soft groan and a whimper. “Good, now stay awake.”

Law dabbed at the injury, clearing as much blood as he could from the injury. Good news was it wasn’t as wide as he expected. But the bad news was he could see the glint of skull. He bit his lip. He continued to clean the wound, swabbing it and prodding it. Much of this was to the cook’s displeasure. Every touch had him squirming and grunting. As quickly as he could, for Sanji’s sake, he got the wound cleaned and covered.

“What happened?” Nami asked this time after Chopper never got his answer.

Law, keeping his eyes on the chef, replied, “Sirens.”

“Tch, of course,” Zoro sighed, scratching the back of his head. “Leave it to the dumbass.” His tone contradicted his retort. Again, probably due to the sheer amount of blood that now stained their deck… and Sanji… and Law. 

Law didn’t answer any more questions. Though, to be fair, none of them reached him as he eased Sanji back into his arms. Lifting the cook slowly, he strolled to the infirmary, keeping his steps as even as possible. He lowered Sanji down, wincing as the man let out a pained whine. Honestly, it was a sound someone of his strength should never make. 

“You still can’t sleep,” Law reminded, forcing Sanji to sit up on some pillows. 

“Ir’nic,” the blond rasped.

Law pulled a chair close. “I guess the fact you’re making jokes after nearly dying is a good sign.” 

Sanji cut his attention over, chest heaving with breath. In the light, the true pallor of his face was plain to see. As was the light sheen and haze in his stare. The discomfort was obvious, and yet he continued to try and play it off. Law didn’t know if he admired it or if it pissed him off. Maybe a mix of both.

The surgeon leaned forward, far enough to make Sanji flinch back by an inch.

“The ‘ell are y’doin’?” he gasped out, eye slightly wider.

Law furrowed his brow. “Relax, I’m just observing.”

“D’ya hafta be so close?” He really hoped the heat rising to his face wasn’t what he thought it was. ‘ _ Please just be a fever,’  _ he silently prayed.

“Yes.”

Sanji swallowed thickly. “Y’wanted me t’stay awake. Well, this’s’workin’,” he slurred, eyelids getting heavier. 

“Clearly not well enough…”

The blond blinked. The Law that was once a few inches away was now a mere few centimeters. “He-”

His protest was shot down with a pressing kiss. Sanji’s eyes widened as his heart hammered against his sternum. Was he trying to give hima heart attack now!? Well, one thing was for sure, he wasn’t quite convinced he’d be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading! These have been a blast so far. 
> 
> Next Prompt Parameters are: 'Drowned' and 'Hidden knife' C:

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to five me your thoughts! I had a lot of fun with this one.


End file.
